Into the West
by Rosie
Summary: As Legolas sails into the West with Gimli he reflects on the life he has lead and the friends he has made over time.


**Into the West**

**Summary:** After the death of King Elessar Legolas finally sails West taking old and grey Gimli with him. As Gimli sleeps below deck Legolas reflects on his time on Middle-Earth and one by one he recalls the Nine Walkers.

_Here follows the one of the last notes in the Red Book_

We have heard tell that Legolas took Gimli Glóin's son with him because of their great friendship, greater then any that has been between Elf and Dwarf. If this is true, then it is strange indeed; that a Dwarf should be willing to leave Middle-Earth for any love, or that the Eldar should receive him, or that the Lords of the West should permit it. But it is said that Gimli went also out of desire to see again the beauty of Galadriel; and it may be that she, being mighty among the Eldar, obtained this grace for him. More cannot be said of this matter. 

**Legolas POV**

 I remember Lady Galderial's warning of the Gull cry bore to me from Gandalf the White:

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, _

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._

 These words were dark and confusing at that moment, but now I fully understand them. The Lady of the Golden Woods has the power to read any like you would read a book. She is both wise and beautiful, her powers are beyond all measure for my dear friend Gimli, the dwarf still longs to see her one last time. 

 Even as his body deterrents with age I vow to keep his dream, and as the Lady stated my heart does no longer rest in the forests. 

 Instead it yarns to be at sea.

 I heard the cry as Aragorn, Gimli, I and the Dead sailed towards Gondor in an effort to save Minas Tirith. I suddenly understood the Lady's words as I felt myself change and suddenly long to see the sea. I have followed my desire then, if it had not been for my despite need on dry land. The pressing danger of Sauron and the destruction of the One Ring, plus the love of my friends prevented me from leaving that very day. 

 The friendships with the Nine Walkers blossomed and my remaining life bloomed. King Elessar lived long and healthy surrounded by friends and peace, in Ithilien bands of elves from Mirkwood; later christened The Wood of Greenleaves lived a blessed life. Celeborn took over the southern parts of the forest naming it East Lórien. But slowly over many years more and more elves left Middle- Earth leaving very few behind, scattered across its four corners. 

As I stand here upon the deck of my hand made ship, destined to the West I lean against the railings, gently fingering the workmanship and detail carved onto each spindle and smooth surface.

 I begin to sing absentmindedly, my mind recalling the faces of my friends I have made throughout my life time and the journeys I have completed.

_Lay down _

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You've come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the one who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

First I see the Ringbearer Frodo Baggins, who had changed the most during are journey. Gandalf had told me before Frodo had the Ring he was a cheerful and cheeky as an elfling. I remember seeing the fear in his eyes and hearing his heart wrenching cry as Gandalf feel in Moria, and between then and the breaking of the Fellowship he had grown wiser and far braver. He understood that the Ring would slowly provoke us all one by one and to stay with us would be folly. So he left with Samwise, his devoted friend and Gardner.

 He had grown to be as wise as a wizard by the time I had seen him again in Minas Tirith after overcoming his fears and wounds. And in the Shire I heard he had swatted Saruman from his revenge and with his companions and close friends was able to save and restore the Shire.  

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon you face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of you fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

The Shire was guarded by law laid down by King Elessar and no living man could enter it. Therefore the hobbits enjoyed a peaceful and prospect life. I heard Samwise married a childhood sweetheart and became a father many times over plus the mayor as many times as he had children. 

 However no matter how much as questioned of searched through the history of the Shire I found little on Merry and Pippin other then occupied the Fellowship and played important roles when their time was called for. 

_What can you see on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea _

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come _

_To carry you home_

To the West of my home in Ithilien Aragorn lived a joyful life with Lady Arwen, only recently did he die peacefully of old age. I have known him for more years then any other mortal life. He became a very close friend and I mourned his death for some time. 

I knew it was time for me to leave these shores as the last of the Nine Walkers especially after hearing Lady Arwen, distorted by the death of Aragorn disappeared into Lórien and faded away.

_All will turn to silver glass _

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

 The only other one who remains alive is Gimli, the dwarf, probably my closet friend I have ever made. After the War of the Ring we retained our promises and visted Fanghorn forest and Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep as we promised we would. But our friendship took us other places we did not foresee: so sick of the looks of disapproval and confusion we vowed to end the quarrel between our races.  

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end _

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

Peace was alt last made between the race of Dwarves and Elves.

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

And in the Undying Lands I will be reunited with those close and dearest to me, from friends to family. Where life will always be blissful and at peace, where there is no war or conflict, only tranquillity and beauty, every event and dream will never die nor fade. Where and love and friendship never waxes of waves but burns brightly, like a candle on a dark lonely night. It brings comfort and joy to those lost and alone.

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West_

_~ Into the West from The Return of the King_


End file.
